


Blue Anemone

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Cliche Moments, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I love making Michael suffer too much, It took me forever to find a halfway useable flower for this, Jeremy just wants his friend back, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pokemon Emerald is the best Pokemon game sorry, Sorry for any scientific inaccuracies, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: It was like something out of a movie. A really fucked up movie, that probably no one would watch, because it was disgusting in ways he couldn't explain. It wasn't just the visual, watching someone go through it, but the deep set feeling of knowing that someone is suffering that much, that the cause of pain was unavoidable, was what made it sickening.-Michael Mell is coughing up petals.





	Blue Anemone

It was like something out of a movie. A really fucked up movie, that probably no one would watch, because it was disgusting in ways he couldn't explain. It wasn't just the visual, watching someone go through it, but the deep set feeling of knowing that someone is suffering that much, that the cause of pain was unavoidable, was what made it sickening. 

Michael was unsure of what was going on at first. It was a normal Saturday morning, and he had been playing Pokemon Emerald. His thoughts had drifted off to Jeremy, who had texted him a little while before explaining that he and Christine were going on a date, so he couldn't hang out (with way more exclamation points than Michael thought was necessary). He had lost a match right before his throat begin to feel a little dry, in that ticklish and tingly way that made breathing irritating.

Thinking it was nothing, he downed a bottle of water. Yet, the feeling didn't go away. He coughed, and coughed, and drank water, and tried to get the feeling to go away, until he was on his knees in front of a toilet, drool stringing down from his lips, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to keep tears back. His stomach was churning. He felt dizzy, and his throat still felt scratchy.

Laying delicately in the water below him were four flower petals, which were a violet-blue color, and covered in Michael's saliva. 

The internet was sparse at best, even with the multiple types of searches he did. WebMD came up with nothing, neither did Wikipedia. It worried him. He turned and coughed into his hand, trying not to wince at the feeling of another spot covered petal landing in his hand. The feeling in his throat never went away, no matter how much water he drank, no matter how much he avoided talking. So he kept researching. There had to be a cure. He found it on an old lore sight, three pages into his latest Google search. Hanahaki disease. 0.001% of the population. Unrequited love. Returned feelings was the cure. Otherwise death. 

He didn’t go to school the next day. Or the day after that. Or the one after that. He was lucky his parents were on a business trip, so they wouldn’t force him to go. Fuck, he wasn’t sure if he could ever go back there, might as well be a highschool dropout! He was going to die anyways, it was only a matter of time, so what would be the point of going to that hell? Michael laid in bed, staring out his window, coughing up petals all around him. They stopped being as disgusting as a while. It was almost like a faint background noise, static against the knowledge that he was going to die, that his love was unrequited. Jeremy loved Christine. Jeremy loved Christine. Jeremy loved…. Christine. 

The sun was bright. The world was blurry. Michael faintly registered his stomach growling at him, but he didn’t see the point in getting up. He just wanted to keep staring at the sun. Maybe if he kept staring, he would blind himself, so he wouldn’t have to see the stupid fucking petals that were piling up in his room, drowning his scattered clothes and games. When was the last time he changed clothes? Or played video games? Fuck, he was just going to drown in the blue petals, the ones that matched Jeremy, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

“Michael?”

Twitching in surprise, Michael turned his head towards the voice, the voice he wouldn’t forget in his lifetime even if he wanted to: Jeremy Heere, his longtime crush since sixth grade. They met eyes. Michael missed those eyes. And then suddenly, he was coughing again, his throat burning, and he sat up, trying to ignore Jeremy panicking in the background. Fuck, fuck, Jeremy couldn’t know about this, he didn’t need to know! Michael continued to hack, could feel it in his lungs, his whole body shaking. He felt the petals move past his lips and onto his lap, but he couldn’t move his hands, couldn’t do anything except cough and pray for the worst to be over.

When he opened his eyes, there was a different sight than usual. The petals weren’t coated in saliva, they were coated in blood. 

“What the fuck…” Michael’s head snapped towards Jeremy, who’s eyes were wide as he stared at the pile in Michael’s lap. “Are… are those petals?”

“Ye-“ Another cough. Fuck, Michael hadn’t talked in days, and his voice sounded like hell. “Yeah.”

“You’re, you are, coughing up petals. Flower petals. Is that what, why all of this is here?” Jeremy gestured to the petals scattered across the ground. Michael just nodded in response.

“How, what?” Jeremy took a step backwards, and Michael pretended that his heart didn’t clench painfully for a second before hunching over and coughing again, and this time he could taste the metallic in the blood and it made him want to vomit. Fuck, he was actually dying, this was real, he was going to die of unrequited love. Unrequited love for Jeremy. And there was the boiling anger in his chest, even though he logically knew it was even slightly Jeremy’s fault. But he just had to go and fall in love with Christine.

He felt a hand on his back, and Michael was sure Jeremy was saying something, but his ears were ringing. The coughing doubled, and he was sure this was the most painful way to fucking die, because the burn and itch in his throat made him want to scream, and the flowers kept coming, and this was just so dreadfully unfair, and he just wanted it to be over with it. 

He hadn’t realized he was crying until he stopped choking. There were tears on his face, and Jeremy was hugging him, and it was all too much, and he started sobbing. Fuck. He felt so tired. Why did he have to go through this? His chest heaved, and he was totally and utterly lost. Michael was a mess. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could fucking do, and he was going to be staring at those flower petals until he died. They taunted him. It made him sob more, and he buried his head into Jeremy’s shoulder, and swallowed every half second to keep the petals threatening to come up down.

Jeremy stayed with Michael a while after, questioning him on what the actual fuck was happening, and Michael couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. Jeremy was better off not knowing, because he would definitely blame himself (he still blamed himself for the bathroom incident and Michael had forgiven him 20 times at least). So he lied, pretended he didn’t know what was happening, promised that he would get better soon. White lies. They made Michael want to cry.

There was more and more blood every time he coughed up a petal. He was staining his bedsheets, and staining his clothes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jeremy did. Jeremy washed everything for him, and it made Michael spit even more blood and petals out. He loved that boy with all his heart. He was going to die for it. Phrasing it like that made the situation a tiny bit better.

And then, Jeremy spent a lot more time at Michael’s house, and Michael didn’t mind, because even if it made the coughing worse, he got to spend time with him before he died. They played video games when Michael had the energy, Jeremy being more patient than Michael could have ever imagined when he was coughing up petals. They came attached to each other frequently. Michael assumed that meant his time was almost up. 

Jeremy had just hugged Michael goodbye, leaving to have dinner with his family, when the strongest burn Michael had felt yet hit throat, and he collapsed on to the ground. All he could manage was shallow breaths. He felt like his lungs were being constricted, and his airways were being blocked. There was blood driving out of his mouth. “Michael!?”

He gasped a breath after coughing up a collection of petals. “Jer… Jeremy…”

“I’m here Mikey, fuck, what do you need me to do?”

Michael choked again, and he couldn’t breathe, and he knew that was it. He was going to die right in front of Jeremy. He had to admit, that was probably the cruelest parting gift fate had left him yet. Watching his love panic while he slowly withered away. Michael stared at the horror and fear in Jeremy’s eyes and wished, for one last time, he could hear Jeremy laugh, because he was a sentimental kid and he missed when things were simpler, when squips and petals didn’t tear them apart. He watched as a few tears streamed down Jeremy’s face. More coughing. More blood. More petals. Michael smiled at Jeremy. He probably looked insane, with the blood staining his teeth. 

“You’re always going to be my player two, alright?” Michael whispered.

More coughing stopped him from saying anymore. And then there was pain, and his vision was swimming, and there was something seriously caught in his throat. His hands were shaking. What was it like to die? He was going to find out. The blood dripped out of his mouth. Metallic. There was ringing in his ears. He could hear Jeremy sobbing. Michael hoped Jeremy would be happier with Christine. He coughed up the thing lodged in his throat. Everything smelled like sweat and a faint hint of a flower perfume. 

Then everything was gone.

Michael collapsed fully to the ground, body still, the sound of coughing ceased. There was blood pooling out of his mouth, and right next to his mouth laid a full flower. A blue anemone flower, coated in dark red. A final gift to Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Michael he was just in love why did this happen to him.  
> I hope you enjoyed the angst!  
> Sorry if the pacing is bad I'm trying to work on that!


End file.
